


点梗五

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	点梗五

        睁开眼什么也看不见，所谓六神无主大概就是碧欧泉现在的感觉了。  
        手被反绑着，嘴里好像还塞着口球，撑的他下颌骨发疼，唾液不住分泌沾湿了口球，打湿了一片枕巾。眼睛被蒙上了，整个人趴在一个像是床一样的地方，下半身还凉凉的。  
        艹，谁他妈往老子那里抹了润滑油。  
        泉清醒了就开始挣扎，奈何绑他的人手法高明，搁在古代叫死猪扣，就算他武力值一百也根本挣不开，没两下就耗尽了力气。  
        碧欧泉死都想不到平常看毛片才能看到的绑架做禁脔的桥段会发生在他身上。  
        真是恶心。  
        碧欧泉听到皮鞋踩在地毯上带着沉闷的嗒嗒声，停了动作。接着是门被打开的声音，皮鞋的主人不慌不忙的走近他，四周静的只能听见脚步声和两个人的呼吸。  
        皮鞋的主人好像笑了一声，听得碧欧泉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。那人站在他身旁，然后就是一片寂静，碧欧泉不知道对方要干什么，仿佛是一头雄狮在慵懒而惬意的欣赏着自己的猎物一样，平静却让人胆寒。  
        他是在健身房的更衣室里被人砸晕了的，现在后脑勺还疼得厉害。健身房是他经常去的一家，更衣室也是确定上锁了的，能打开门袭击他的只有拥有更衣室钥匙的人。  
        想给他上的小男孩小女孩不少，想上他的他第一次见。真是想破脑袋也不知道是哪个做出来的。  
        但是泉不知道的是，他经常去的那家健身房，是魅可旗下的。  
        泉是春夏集团总裁的贴身保镖，春夏和魅可在商业竞争上是死对头，谁看谁都不顺眼。春夏雇他也是为了防止魅可为了商业竞争害他性命。往往大企业之间的政治勾连和经济牵绊错综复杂，这不是他碧欧泉该考虑的，他只要在其位谋其职，保护好东家安全就行。  
        谁想得到东家的死对头看上他了。  
        碧欧泉从国外回来之后一直都是横着走，从来也没人敢把他怎么样，今天算是尝到了人为刀俎，我为鱼肉的滋味了。站在他身边那个人一直就这么站着，欣赏自己的猎物，就在泉侥幸的以为自己可以逃过一劫的时候，那人摘下了他的口球，顺带着往他屁股上摸了一把。  
        “……”  
        这什么找骂犯贱的行为？  
        碧欧泉没开口，那边倒是急了，不耐烦的啧了一声：“怎么不骂人呢？我就想欣赏一下你恼羞成怒的样子。”  
        如果不听内容，单从声音本身来评价，的确是很好听的声音。  
        “你是谁？”  
        “没了？”  
        “……”  
        “长的那么帅看着凶巴巴的，怎么没点脾气。我把你这样绑这儿你生气吗？”  
         刚开始生气，现在都要被他气笑了。碧欧泉冷笑一声没说话，等着那人回答他的问题。  
        他感觉到那人好像动了动，一手撑上来虚虚的坐在他身上，笑了一声：“想肏你的人。”  
        “我日你大爷敢动老子一下试试看？！”  
        那人不慌不忙，对泉的挣扎视若无睹，还拍了一下他的屁股：“试了，然后呢？”  
         “你省点力气，死猪扣，越挣越紧，现在把力气花在这上面待会儿哪儿有力气叫啊？你再嚷嚷我就叫人给你换种绑法。手给你举过头顶绑起来，让你正面朝上两条腿分开吊起来，你可以试试。”  
        碧欧泉咬牙：“变态……”  
        “是啊，我也很惊讶我居然有时间陪你在这儿玩。”  
        “谁要跟你玩？！”  
        “真可爱。”  
        “……”  
        泉感觉那人摸了一把他的后面，整个人像上了岸的鱼一样瞬间弹起来，又被束缚压下去。  
        “你干什么？！”  
        “干你啊宝贝儿。”  
下一秒他就被按住腰狠狠地贯穿了。  
碧欧泉使尽浑身力气，脖子上都爆出了青筋：“我操你大爷！”  
魅可按住他的腰，有些气喘，声音还是温柔却让泉听出了危险的感觉：“你老想着我大爷我会吃醋的宝贝儿。”  
魅可摆动着腰臀一下下的抽插，好像在寻找着什么。一边挺动嘴还没得停：“宝贝儿你里面好热啊。”  
“谁他妈……是你宝贝。”  
魅可没接话，埋头苦干，伸手拍了拍泉的屁股：“别那么紧，被你挤出来了。”  
泉抓着枕头，咬着牙，额角的青筋鼓起：“你他妈闭上你的狗嘴。”  
“别这样说，那你不是被狗日了吗？”魅可气喘吁吁，突然听见了一声及其压抑却藏不住情欲的低喘。  
“哈，找到了。”  
圆润坚硬的龟头在触碰到那一点的一瞬间，泉就好像浑身过了电一样，令人恐惧的快感铺天盖地而来，晃的他不知其所以然。因此在听到身上人那句找到了的时候他一下没缓过神，下一秒就被魅可按住腰狠狠地往那一处抵。  
抽插的速度越来越快润滑油顺着肌肉的纹理在摩擦间发出噗噗的声音，囊袋一下又一下的拍打在臀上，羞耻淫靡的声音让碧欧泉恨不得立刻咬舌自尽。更让他难以接受的是，伴随着前列腺不断被刺激，快感将他推上了风口浪尖，然后狠狠地把他拍向地面，因为他发现，他射了。  
魅可速度不减，下身一直挺动着，却柔情的从背后揽住他，穿过泉的腋下把他抱起来去亲他的耳垂。  
“宝贝儿，下次想亲亲你。”  
“没下次……”  
魅可轻笑一声：“行行行，没下次。”  
有没有下次哪里是你说的算的？


End file.
